Integrated circuit (IC) development tools typically provide one or more different circuit designs as examples for users. A user may select an example circuit design from within the IC development tool and implement the example circuit design for use within a programmable IC. With conventional IC development tools, however, the example circuit designs are static and generated with a fixed set of implementation options. The example circuit designs are generated and delivered to the user in this fixed or static format. Users are unable to change any aspects of the example circuit design prior to and/or during generation.
In some cases, depending upon the IC development tool, a user may modify an example circuit design once generated and made available to the user. Such modification typically entails editing the hardware description language (HDL) generated for the example circuit design. Editing the HDL, however, is a manual, time consuming process that requires an understanding of both HDL in general and the inner workings of the example circuit design itself. Adding or removing circuitry, for example, requires the user to manually manage connectivity of circuit blocks, updating core parameterizations, and the like.